


The Usual

by Mr_MINUS32



Series: Little Loli [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Anal, Anal Creampies, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Awkwardness, Barebacking, Casual Sex, Cock Worship, Consensual, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deflowering, Enemas, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facials, Female Ejaculation, First Time, Flat Chested, Hands, Happy Ending Massage, Innocence, Kids, Large Cock, Licking, Lolita, Loss of Virginity, Massages, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Older Male/Younger Female, Oral, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Pedophilia, Penis Size, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Smut, Squirting, Squirting Orgasm, Stomach Bulge, Tongue Fucking, Tongues, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Virginity, come oozing, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_MINUS32/pseuds/Mr_MINUS32
Summary: A young girl gets her first massage.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Little Loli [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968187
Comments: 14
Kudos: 97





	The Usual

Stella loved her daughter. And she loved taking her everywhere she went. People would always tell them how much they looked alike. And they did. If they were guys they'd flatter her by asking if they were sisters. Despite being happily married, Stella still enjoyed the compliments. Another trait that got the males looking was her height thanks to a stacked pair of legs. There Stella stood a great deal above her 11 year old miniature at nearly 6 feet tall. Iris however wasn't as tall as her mother quite yet as she'd barely made 5ft. Her growth spurt had yet reached her. Luckily the young girl didn't mind. Her face was cute enough that hardly anyone spoke of her height.

The eyes started watching the pair of strawberry blonde hotties almost the second they stepped out of the house. Every weekend the family would make a date out of one of the days. It was supposed to be this Saturday, but their husband & father was called into work. So while the three would spend Sunday together, today was just a girls trip.

The two started the day by going out and getting some breakfast that Stella didn't have to make. As the sun rose higher into the sky the mother-daughter combo then ventured further into the city.

The first stop on their day was the mall. It'd been a while since they had weekend to just them. The last time it was just two, Iris had a father-daughter weekend while Stella was working. Time flew by as they strolled through multiple stores. Before they knew it, it was noon and they'd barely gotten started. Once they stop off at the food court for a well needed meal, drink, & rest Iris & Stella went back on the hunt for anything they liked.

Two more hours pass by. It helped that the two like a lot of the same things including fashion. Stella liked what her daughter picked out for her and the same went the other way. When their hands were filled with bags they finally left. It was a little past two when they left the mall but for them it was still early.

They weren't sure where they'd go until the girl's mother was reminded of her previously scheduled appointment. She had forgotten to call into the gym and let her friend know she wasn't going to come in today. Then again since their family day was moved and Iris liked the idea of going, the gym is where they stopped next.

Stella grabs their workout gear from the trunk of the car when they reach the gym. The fun doesn't stop there and neither do the looks. For a little over an hour they work up a good sweat with several weights, the treadmill, and a couple other pieces of equipment. Before their bodies began to ache and they dripped in sweat they called it quits. A quick trip to the showers solved the sweat and the smell. But by the time they got to the car the ache began to creep in and when it did, Stella only could think of one place to go. A massage parlor she often would go to with her friends or sister, or even Iris' father after a busy day like today. She hadn't noticed how worked she was until now with how much fun she was having, but she remembered the sting of tired muscles.

"You're going to love it. There's nothing better than a relaxing massage after a hard day's work."

"Can we go out for ice cream after we're finished?"

"Absolutely."

Stella drives to the edge of town just shy of the residential suburbs where they live. The massage spot had its own lot and sat at a great spot to see the skyline of the city bathed in the glow of the orange setting sun. But they had a little bit before then. She pulls into the driveway. There are a few other cars there, the only one of notice is a red Beetle that gets Iris to punch her mother in the arm.

"Punch buggy."

"Fair enough. But I'll get you next time."

The car comes to a stop and they get out. Inside the modest stone building the girls are met by a cloud of fresh incenses that make them feel relaxed. Simply stepping in has their muscles twitching with anticipation as the aphrodisiac does what it does.

Stella takes Iris over to the front counter where a young woman is sitting on the phone. The call ends a bit after they step up and she clicks the phone down.

"Stella, it's so good to see you."

"Hi April.

"And who's this little beauty? She looks just like you."

"This is my daughter."

"Hello. I'm Iris."

"Well it's nice to finally meet you Iris. You know, I've heard quite a bit about you."

"Really?"

"Hmm huh. You mother, your father, and your aunt especially all talk about you whenever they come in."

"Auntie Lucy comes here too?"

"All the time."

"She was actually just in the other day."

"That figures. I tried calling her yesterday for two hours but I couldn't get in touch."

"Is it just you two today?"

"That's right."

"The usual, then?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'll take you to your rooms."

April gets up from behind the counter. She leads them from the front area down the hallway to the back rooms.

"Oh, Stella. I'm contractually obligated to tell you, we're having a couples special in a few weeks. Spouses get 30% off on couples massages. In case you and Michael were interested."

"Oh, that sounds great. We haven't had a date night in months."

"Stella you can come into this room here."

"Okay. I'll see you in a little while baby."

"Okay mom."

"She'll be over in room 6."

Stella walks into the room and closes the door behind her. April then brings Iris a few doors down to one with a golden '6'.

"You are quite young. Eleven, right."

"Yes ma'am."

April giggles at first but tries to remain professional.

"You can call me April."

"And this is your first time, so I'll let you know. If you need anything, I'll be right down the hall. There's a button right by the table. Just press it and I'll come get you anything you need."

"Thank you."

"Alright then. You can take off all of your clothes and place them in the bin over there and I'll get your masseur to you in a minute. I'll give you some privacy."

April steps out of the room. For a few seconds Iris looks around at the white walls decorated with oriental trinkets designs. After looking around she began to take off her clothes. She kicks off her sneakers firsts and puts them by the door. Next placing her shirt and pants in the little blue plastic basket. She stood there in her underwear not sure if she should take them off. But April did say "all".

It was her first time getting a professionally massage. The closest she came to one was watching her parent give them to each other but they always had clothes on. or at least they often started that way. When the thoughts of her parents giggles and touching each other crept into her mind and started down the path to them stripping on the way to the room she quickly put them out of her mind. She slide her panties down and placed them in the basket next.

Once she's naked, Iris walks over to the table and lays down flat. The faint ambiance music played from the speakers. Nature sounds. A waterfall splashing against the rocks below. The occasional sound of animals, some of which she was sure she saw at the city zoo. She was so distracted by trying to find out which voice came from which beast she didn't notice the room door opened. She only looks up when she hears the door close. A tall man around as tall as her mother stood there and smiled. She smiled back and gave a wave.

"Hi."

"Hello."

"I'm Iris."

"It's very nice to meet you Iris. I'll be your masseur today."

He puts his hand out forwards and Iris shakes it.

"April told me this is your first massage, right?"

April gives a quick nod.

"Then I promise to be extra gentle with you."

"Thank you."

"You are quite welcome."

The masseur walks around the table as Iris places her head back down on the surprisingly comfortable table padding.

"How is the music? I can change it to something you might prefer more. Or even turn on the TV if it helps you relax."

"Ummm, it's okay. It kind of reminds me of the zoo."

"Have you been before."

"Yeah. My mom and dad brought me a few times."

"And your mother is, Stella."

"You know her."

"Yes. I thought you looked familiar."

"We hear that a lot."

"I'll bet. Yes, I've given her a few massages before. And once on a couples massage with her and your father."

He grabs a towel that he folds up and lays over her bare bottom.

"How long are massages?"

"That depends. They often last from one to two hours. Sometimes in between."

"My mom and dad give each other massages."

He chuckles.

"But then they often go into their room and have sex."

His chuckles come louder after her continuation.

"I can see you have your aunt's wit as well as your mother's looks."

"You give aunt Lucy massages too."

"Yes. I have a pretty wide pool of clients. Some regulars and some the standard walk-ins."

"Which am I?"

"That depends. You technically are a regular considering your mother but since this is your first time you could be considered a walk-in. But your parents and aunt have a yearly pass."

"What about my dad."

"Afraid not. I typically give massages to ladies. There are others for male clientele. But for certain clients, we can work with both."

"It sounds complicated."

"Not at all. People just know what they like."

"So should I know what I like?"

"I guess we'll find out."

"Sorry if I'm talking too much."

"Not at all. Believe it or not, quite a few clients like to talk throughout as a way to relax. I've had two that even like to sleep since they find it so calming. Don't be afraid to speak up if you like something or don't."

"Okay."

Iris takes a deep breath then goes back to staring at her eyelids while trying to identify the animal calls. Meanwhile her masseur retrieves a vial of fragrant oil. He starts by dabbing a little on his hands and rubbing them together. After he's done this he takes another and places it on the side of the table. Iris can feel him brush her long flowing hair to the side freeing up her neck. That's then when she feels the heated oil drip down onto the nape of her neck. She shudders at first but it feels good.

The trail of scented oil descends along the curve of her spine and stops just short of the two tiny dimples above her rear. Once he stops pouring she feels his large, strong hands press down on her small body. He starts at the center of her back testing out how to proceed.

"How is that?"

"It's nice."

"Not too hard?"

Iris shakes her head the best she can the way her head is positioned and he continues. She exhales again as his hands move up to the back of her neck. She can feel the short hairs stand up at attention as his left hand glides up her skin spreading the oils around her skin. Her lightly tanned skin glows from the thin sheen of it.

His right hand drops down following the trail he'd already set. His strength bending her back a little with her giving a bit of an arch herself. Slowly working to smearing the oil all over her slender but firm frame. Iris finds herself relaxing far more than she expected. The combination of the heated liquid and his hands rubbing it into her skin would have her arms dangling off the sides of the table if it weren't so big in comparison.

The massage spreads up. Both hands meeting back at her center then sliding between and over her shoulder blades. They move onward to her shoulders and with a hard press she feels the slight aching from carrying all of their shopping bags and a nice workout fading away. In fact all she can feel now is how amazing his hands feel on her. Molding her body into different states of pleasure and relaxation. A light fiery tingle in the pit of her stomach igniting and setting the rest of her ablaze.

Just as it feels it couldn't get any better she feels his hands leave her. The absence of his force is disheartening at first but the heat remains. She can feel it burning throughout her entire core and it's spreading into her limbs.

And her limbs is where her massage is moving towards now. A familiar drip hits the top most part of the back of her thigh. The oil lines down her leg from her thigh down to her calf and stops by her ankle. Her whole left leg goes numb with excitement. His hands start working on her leg now. She can feel his thumbs particularly working into her skin. His fingers squeezing her tight muscles and joints while his thumbs circle at key point in her leg. Some of the oil drips down to both sides of her thighs.

She isn't as aware of the outer side when he begins rubbing them. But she definitely is when he spreads her legs a little to get the rest of her leg. Almost instinctively she makes to close her legs but she doesn't want to and fights to keep her leg open. His hands work their magic on the inside of her thigh. Powerful and long strokes travelling up and down. She shudders again. She never would have thought this is what a massage felt like. The constant give smile on her face might have resembled the way her parents looked at one another if she could see herself.

A part of her knew, the growing half that was aware of her changing body. And how she now saw a few boys and a fewer number of grown men. What she was feeling might have been what sent the married couple racing into the bedroom before she began to hear the howls of 'sex' she head either from downstairs of through her bedroom walls.

The feelings inside grow further. She snaps from another lingering thought of what her parents were doing behind closed doors when she felt her right leg getting some attention. And again it wasn't when he rubbed over her calf or outer thigh, though she enjoyed it a tad more this time. It was when his hand moved into her inner thigh. That burning sensation she felt roared to life again. A quick shiver and she clenched up. Had the towel not been covering her butt he would have seen her cheeks clench together tightly. But he could imagine the visual of how she's reacting.

WIth both legs spread a little from their original position she wanted to close them. She wasn't wearing anything underneath the towel after all. But then again he likely knew that. He was a professional. He'd given her mother massages. Her aunt too. And she could imagine many other women considering how good it felt to have his hands on her. Her own hands had been balled up into white-knuckled fists since he got to her shoulders. If she opened them she'd likely be digging her nails into the underside of the table.

If he hadn't seen under the towel with her legs slightly parted, he would once he lifted the towel. It was the only part of her still covered. And while the room was warm and she was elated with heat. When he lifted the towel from her backside she felt a rush of cold air. It almost felt as though she sat down in a blanket of snow.

Thankfully the cold didn't last long. More oil. It drizzled over her left cheek then over to her right. She started to focus on where the oil went. Her feminine features weren't as her mother's. Her chest was completely flat and not an impressive set of double d's. And while her butt wasn't as thick as her mother, she did get a nice round rump from her along with a nice set of hips and legs to go with them. It went so good to have him rubbing those legs so she froze when she thought he'd now be touching her ass.

The only bit of motion she had was her brain visualizing the oil as it dripped down her plump cheeks. Lines of it dripping upward towards her arching back. But then there were others that fell south. Trailing downwards to her already glazed legs but also between her cheeks. down the crack of ass to her girl place. It almost felt indifferent to her surprise. she felt a wetness and heat she'd only felt a few times before.

At night once and in the morning twice. When she woke up from a dream of her kissing a boy. She felt her thighs slip together. She closed her legs tightly and crossed them around a pillow that had accidentally made it between her legs. At least the first time. The next two were fully intentional. She held her pillow between her legs and started to motion her hips. She was grinding against her pillow. She was masturbating even if she didn't fully understand the concept of that word. That was the only time she felt like this. But now she was feeling it again and it was just as intense.

After pouring the oil over her butt, his hands came down. She clenched her fists again but began digging into her palms. Before she messed around and broke the skin she opened her trembling hands and gripped the bottom of the table. as she expected she then dug her nails into the bottom of the table. It was better than unintentionally cutting her hands.

Each of her checks got the full attention of both hands. He started with her right this time. His strong hands massaging her buttocks and down into her legs. Iris almost wanted him to follow all of the oil and go down to her privates. But he wouldn't would he? Was that a part of the massage? She was wet and with the oil he might not notice the moisture was coming from her. In a moment of weak will she spread her legs a little more to see if he would but instead he moves to her left side.

Now she was all but begging for it. She wanted him to touch her down there. If he wouldn't she definitely would when she got home. She likes humping her pillow even if nothing came from it besides a rising tension that she couldn't fulfill.

Iris would get home and tell her mother she would be in her room. That's when she would go up and climb into bed. She'd take her pants off and place her bare legs around the pillow. or maybe she might touch herself there. She hadn't before but with this massage she thought touching her vagina with her hand instead of rubbing it over the layers of her underwear and pajamas might result in feeling better and maybe finishing whatever she was doing. She hated not finishing. After the first time she tried again. Getting further that that night but not enough to get where she wanted. The third time and second morning she tried to get even closer. But without knowing where she was ending up she didn't know how to really get there and things ended with her feeling more frustrated than pleased.

This time she would touch herself with her hand. Maybe rub against that pillow again at first as she thought of now. This feeling that made her want a stranger to touch her wet sex. And the naughty imagination of him actually doing it. Her fingers touching her moist folds. When she did, would she be wearing... No no panties either. She'd take off her pants and her panties. She could lie and say she was changing into her pajamas. She wanted if not needed the open feeling of wearing nothing down there. She had to try again. To get to the ending finish line.

To run her fingers up and down her slit. She was so wet and it turned her on more. Feeling her fingers on her sex was better than rubbing against a pillow despite how good that felt. Touching herself made her squirm on the table. And then Iris remembered she was still on the table and not in her bedroom.

She wasn't touching herself. He was touching her. She hadn't fallen asleep either. This felt too good to actually be a dream. His thick fingers were cupped between her prepubescent cheeks. Nimbly rubbing between her folds and more. His fingertips were higher, rubbing at her clit. She didn't know why but this felt even better than him touching her folds and worlds better than with her pillow rubbing through her clothes. Her body writhed and folded in multiple places as she was fondled. This was way better than what she had in mind.

He not only knew where to touch her, but how to. Unlike she did briefly, he was hitting the spot time and time again and not just the tip of her folds. And that was just one of his hands. His other hand was at her narrow hips. He squeezed her body and the young girl melted under his weight. The man's hand applying pressure up her back to her shoulders again as if he were pressing a sandwich together. Molding her tiny body, she felt his hands press her together.

The feeling was almost so great she didn't catch his fingers starting to enter her. Iris's face was bright red. A big 'O' could describe her mouth as she felt a finger slide deeper into her virgin cunny. The intrusion makes her toes curl. Hell it made all of her curl around his sole digit.

Up until now all of her breaths, all of her low humming moans were so low he couldn't have heard them. Iris barely heard them being muffled out by the table. But this one was different in every best possible way. She heard it. He had to have heard it. And if the rooms weren't customized to meet these kinds of noises she knew anyone outside of the room.

Her pussy wrapped around the man's finger & strangled it like no other hole he'd touched before and her being the youngest hole had nothing to do with it. Iris opened her eyes for the first time since she'd started her massage. Her hand had flown from under the table to cover her mouth and the lust filled exclamation that slips through her lips.

It felt as though everything went quiet & slow. She dreaded the ruined moment that happened. And now she waited to hear him tell her it was over. To feel his big middle finger leave her hole and fill her with a longing emptiness she didn't know was there until she had something inside. But as the seconds, minutes, and possibly hours that felt like passed, he didn't do either. But he did come in close. She felt the heat of his body inches from her hot back.

"It's okay. No one can hear you. You can be as loud as you'd like."

And as if nothing had happened a second ago, her perceived wrecked moment proved far from the end. It was only the beginning. His finger didn't recede. It went in deeper. Iris let out another moan into the palms of her hand. This time a large amount of saliva came with it. The clear liquid seeped between her fingers and dripped onto the cream colored table.

As the deflowering finger touched her pristine hymen, Iris' hands darted back to underneath the table. She not only dug her fingers into the upholstery, but she squeezed the table as he squeezed her. He pushed further and his finger tore past her virgin barrier. She curled up again as his finger reached deeper into her sex. She felt him sliding deeper into her dripping core. The penetration reached its end when she felt his hand pressed against her butt. He was as deep as his finger would allow which felt a lot deeper than she thought it would go.

But the sensual oil that coated his hands and her body plus her body's juices leaking out of the hole he tunneled into made it all the easier for him to enter her. Her tight pussy loosened quick around his finger. Enough so that he figured he could pull out. The exit was as enjoyable as the entry. His finger sliding out of her cunny slowly. He was being gentle as he said and the methodical finger work brought her to the highest level she'd ever been to before.

Iris spit out a wild assortment of moans and coos as he began to finger her faster. Her light voice blended well with the animals of the audio track. And the sound of her squishing sex spilling juices all over his finger and the table between her legs was a fair match to the cascading waterfall. His knuckles hit in deep to her rear, each thrust coming faster and faster. Her breathing reflected this as the girl pants. Her body temperature heating up to the point of boiling.

Her meek body twitches occasionally. Iris had no idea of knowing what was happening to her. She was getting higher and higher. Her pussy was drenched leaving the finger causing all of her overjoyed pleasure to glisten more than with just the oil. While she knew a little about sex and even less of masturbation, she was utterly clueless of orgasms. But she was reaching one, her very first. And while she moans into the abyss she closed her eyes and let the amazing rapture take over her body.

Iris cries out as the feeling becomes too much and she feels an incredible sensation she can't describe erupts from within. The girl's orgasm is swift and lasts for a while. It leaves her toned form quaking with pure sexual delight. The masseur watches as the girl is swept up by her orgasm. She's seen enough to know either it was the first time she had this which would make a lot of sense with her being a virgin or she was oversensitive. Both of which were actually true.

With a moment passing to calm down, Iris relaxes her grip on the structure beneath her. She had finally arrived at the finish line. The illusive point that always seems so near but always out of reach. An orgasm that made all other attempts meaningful now. She knew what was waiting for her. What she was missing to get there. And that she would get there again.

The man removes his finger from Iris as slowly as he entered. Her pussy was looser than before but he didn't want to overstimulate her. His digit dripped long gooey strings of cum down onto her twitching ass. Iris was also one of the wettest girls he'd fingered before.

But he wasn't done. The massage continued as he slid his left hand down Iris' back and to her rear. She purred out at his warm touch. His hand spread her butt open giving him a good glimpse as her leaking pussy and her winking anus which is where he was looking to go into next.

The abundance of lube on his finger make light work of her anal ring. Iris moaned out again as his finger found her hole again. But this time was different. She knew this wasn't her pussy. This time he was sliding into her asshole. It sent a pulse through her like never before. As much as she didn't like thinking about going to the bathroom with that hole, this was nothing like that. Something coming out and something going in were different. Much like rubbing against a pillow and putting a finger in her cunt.

The second entry felt weirder than the initial one. Her body squirmed around him the same but the filling sensation was greater. His finger felt bigger in her ass than in her other hole. But it made her pussy tingle all the same.

Iris was shocked how deep her ass accepted him. And how good it felt to have her anus plugged by a finger. Just as good as having him do the same to her pussy. And that part of her wasn't left out. His left hand moved around her. Sliding from her juicy butt around her hip and under her body. It didn't seem like there'd be enough room until she noticed she'd already lifted her hips up giving him the room. He hardly had to lift her up to make the room. His fingers slid to her clit and began rubbing.

Her pussy reacted and tightened. He might have felt it if he was inside. But he continued to rub her sex instead. His other hand did know. Her asshole scrunching up around the finger the same way.

Iris started to moan again. This time though much louder. Remembering his words she wasn't afraid of letting anyone know that what he was doing was heavenly. Her body moved against his motioning hands. Her hips pushing back meeting the thrust of his hand. When she rolled her body into his he knew she was ready for more. As with her pussy, his finger fucked her ass faster. The girl letting out deep huffs each time his finger was at its deepest in her.

Soon his single finger wasn't enough. Her rectum was spreading wider and she was craving him to slide in more. He was moving fast enough. But she felt there could be more inside. She throws her ass back at him with less ferocity, slowing down so he can see her downward dog position was craving something more. He met this by sliding out most of the way and adding his index finger. Iris then picked back up her speed as did he. He was hitting her ass harder now. And a minute later she was slowing down again and he added a third finger.

Iris couldn't believe how much better this felt when it was one digit. When it was in her pussy. With three of the man's fingers pounding her asshole wide open she was climbing swiftly. That feeling, her orgasm was returning. She tossed her weight back faster. She had to feel it again. The ecstasy that left her tingling all over, almost numb, a fire that felt so good she could cry. It was coming. She was cumming again.

Iris spasmed around his fingers. Her heartbeat pulsing down through her body. He felt her breathing inside. A rapid heart rate. It was to be expected from just having an orgasm. But there was a heat that felt like no other. Iris was special. He was impressed by the 11 year old girl.

Once she'd calmed again he continued on. Iris was throbbing after her second orgasm. She didn't want him to stop. She wanted the massage to go on for as long as possible. The clock on the wall told her there was still plenty of time left for her to cum over and over and over. Massages could last for one hour or two. She didn't know how long this one would last but she hoped it was the latter.

His hands grabbed her arm and she saw the ceiling, then the man that made her feel so good. He'd just turned her over. Her naked body covered in goosebumps. She had totally forgotten he'd only massaged her back and there was still half of her body left. He looked down into her hungry blue eyes. Her innocent face told him she was ready for more. Her lips trembled and she never looked away. If she spoke it would be to tell him to continue. So he smiled and did that.

The oil came back into play. She bit her bottom lip and sucked in a gasp as it poured over her flat chest. She may not have had breasts like her mother but her pink little nipples were cute and like rocks. Poking up prominent and erect. He drizzled down to her naval then to her pussy. She shivered when the oil landed there. In pure necessity she almost put her hands down there to touch herself. She didn't know why she was acting like this but she didn't want to stop.

She closes her eyes as he starts to rub the oil into her skin. Starting at her stomach. Her heart was racing as he then went up. His palms gliding to her chest. Her nipples jabbing into his fingertips and palms as they passed by. Iris loved feeling him there. A series of shivers followed as he caressed her flat body. Once he moved up to her shoulders he went back down and she felt what could be explained as a miniature climax as he touched her nipples again. Then he moved to her stomach.

Her abs were on full display. She'd been to the gym plenty of times and with her active schedule at school and on the weekends she was cut pretty well. His fingers work over her tight athletic belly and then down to her pussy. There she moaned again. Spreading her legs just enough to be inviting but not too much. But he wanted her to be as spread out as she wanted. His hand slides between her thighs and her legs were pried open. Her puffy soaking lips and cute little clitoris were on full display like the rest of her.

Iris clawed the table with anticipation. Her mind screamed for him to touch her again. To shove his finger into her pussy or her ass. Or even better. Both. And make her cum again. The masseur reads her mind and makes both holes the center of his attention but a little differently than she was expecting.

Iris winces as two fingers found their way back into her ass. From the way he moved she knew it was his middle and ring. That was great but then his other hand went to her clit. And while she would never complain about him rubbing her clit with his broad thumb she was a little let down she wouldn't feel his fingers in her pussy as well.

Her disappointment only lasted until she felt something else touch her pussy. It squirmed and slid between her parted folds. Her eyes jetted open and she looked down to see he was licking her pussy. His tongue dances over her pink sex like a flailing beast. This was better than getting fingers. The fact that it felt so good almost made Iris believe this actually was a dream.

Having his finger penetrate her pussy one unimaginably fantastic. Having the same happen to her ass was just as good and got significantly better the more fingers he added and when she started to help him. But this. This was beyond words. His fingers fucked her asshole while he stimulated her clit and now his tongue pleasured the rest of her pussy in ways that seemed impossible. And then his tongue snaked into her pussy. Feeling his organ slide an inch in and then two. Her body take all of the attention for what felt like seconds before she was cumming again.

His mouth worked throughout her orgasm. He moved his second hand away as his mouth went north. He suckled and playfully nibbled on her clit. At the same time he shoved two fingers into both her pussy and ass. Iris ripped at the table. If it weren't a solid wood she might have broken something. She creamed this time. The loudest of her moans echoing through the small room. She had just came and now she was cumming again so quickly. So powerful. Her entire body shook with bliss. He popped out of her with a slurping click of his tongue and lips. His fingers followed with a similar sound. Her body shaking as she heard another slick pop and her holes were left empty.

Iris lay there shivering as the best orgasm swallowed her whole. All she felt was pleasure coursing through her young body. The man's fingers had left her ass and now his tongue takes their place. The lesser evil of the two is appreciated as small jolts of pleasure thrill Iris but it's nothing compared to how much better this latest orgasm feels.

As she comes down from cloud 9 Iris takes a deep breath. The air smelling crisper in her nostrils. All of her senses feel heightened after she's climaxed for the fourth time. The adrenaline in her body keeps her alert to the room around her. She stares at the patterns on the ceiling and basks in the afterglow of her recent orgasm. Her eyes glance over to the wall. Another smile emerges as there's still more time left. The euphoria has barely begun to set in and she wants to cum again.

The man standing beside her is already getting that underway. She hears a ruffle in fabric and turns when she hears a top pop open. The mas is getting some more oil. This one from a different vial. Another thing she notices was his pants were down. Not completely off or around his ankles just yet. But enough that his throbbing erection is clearly visible. Iris' eyes open wide at the size of the man's log. He lets a bit of the oil drip out over his thick cock.

Instantly Iris knew what he was going to do. He was going to have sex with her. But he couldn't, he seemed too big. Sticking a finger was once thing. And now he could get two in with little difficulty. But his dick was another story. His hands may have been big. But his dick was huge. More than one of his fingers in width. More than four of them held together. So why dis she want it so badly.His meaty 8 inch cock pulsated as the liquid dripped off of him. He took his fingers still dripping as well with Iris' juices and smother his dick in them. A shine bounced off his dick as he turned and pointed at her.

Iris didn't move. She only watched as his massive dick came closer to her. Her eyes stared as he pulled her to the edge of the table by her hips. His slick hands sliding along her skin. Then his dick pressed against her pussy. He was even bigger than she thought. The heat kicking off of his monster was fierce. It throbbed like a branch on fire. With a little sweat dripping on her forehead she felt a chill run up her spine. She was scared that it might break her if it went in and yet for some primal reason she wanted inside. She wanted it to break her if it meant feeling something so big inside.

But which hole would he take her in. He throbbed against her slit and she thought he would take her virginity. Technically his finger already did. But this wasn't his finger. If this would take her virginity she would burst at the seams. But he wasn't going to slide into her pussy. He grabbed his dick and gave it a few pumps before lining up with her asshole. Iris didn't really care which it was now. She wanted it deep inside.

He pushes his head into her slightly open anus and she stretches around him. Iris cries out as her ass is tunneled into her. The thick slab of meat slides in much to the resistance of her ass. But he's slow. So slow that she's able to spread out. Her pussy fires back up as the entrance is done and the first inch is inside.

His hands pull on her trembling hips. When the pressure is too much and she feels like tearing he slows and works his way out and back in. Halfway into her devastated rectum, Iris has a mind blowing orgasm to rival when he ate her out before. Just for a bit he fucked her with half his length and then she came again. A second time before he'd even gotten it all in. But that happened as well. After her second one, he was able to push more in. Each inch got a chance to fuck the minor's anal glove. Each inch even tighter than the last until she's broken her into the next. Iris climaxes again when his balls press against her ass. Now was the third. Iris squeezed around his dick. Her ass on fire around his shaft. Her pussy begins gushing out her built up juices. A small weak stream of cum sprays out of her urethra. If she was clear headed enough she would have though she accidentally peed on him. But she'd squirted much like her aunt. Her girl-cum splashing the masseur's stomach and dips down around his balls.

He pulls his pants down further as they soak up some of her cum and begins to truly fuck her. Iris lets him know how amazing he is with grunts and moans. Her words are lost somewhere and she doesn't care to find them. They are of little concern as his thrusts speed up. He starts hitting the deepest parts of her ass sooner each time. Pulling her into his muscular thighs. Her ass jiggles at each thunderous pounding she takes. And she only has a few more. Soon as his speed is at a fair rhythm, she's cumming again. Her body spasming uncontrollably as he fucks away. Having him fuck her ass while she's climaxing makes the experience all the better.

Each thrust is like a little piece of heaven to Iris. The table beneath them shakes but the legs are nailed to the floor. If they weren't the entire thing would be shaking and creaking as he fucks the breath out of the little girl. Her cries of pleasure reach up to the ceiling. The ambiance music in the background is completely unheard now. The only thing they can hear is the wet slap of their bodies coming together and Iris bellowing out an orchestra of erotic rapture.

Once she has yet another orgasm she's turned over onto her knees and stomach. Her legs splitting wide open at the edges of the table and the deep fucking continues. He moves faster. Harder. Iris is losing it. The sensation of his fat cock sawing her asshole open has her cumming again and again.

He's take her several times before long. She'd forgotten how many time she came as he fucked her ass. Forgotten when he climbed up onto the table with her and held the child close to his back and delivered repeated thrusts that she could feel in her bulging stomach. His meat pushed her belly out as he pressed against the back of her womb. She was cumming again after blacking out. And she didn't last for much longer after that as she lost it again. The clock on the wall continued to tick away. Minutes lost as she climaxed and he kept fucking her. He came as well, something she was still getting used too since she came so much more than he did. But as her senses came back and she got a whiff of the scent of semen she remembers he did cum. His dick shooting out gooey thick ropes of white stuff. The first time he came on her ass. As she thought of him cumming she remembered he also came on her chest when he took her on her back. Her nipples and chest were drenched in the slime and it made her shiver, but nothing he did didn't make her shiver. Then he rubs his semen into her nonexistent breasts as he had with the oil. Her body being slathered on three lays of the massage oil, sweat, and now his cum.

As he fucked her this time he pulled her hard against his cock. He wasn't pulling out this time. He was going to cum inside. She was down from her orgasm enough to where when he stopped thrusting and grunted behind her she got to feel his dick quivering in her ass. He could feel her heartbeat through her ass and she could feel his through his dick as he started pumping her bowels with his load. His third time wasn't the end. His dick was still hard and that likely meant he could keep going.

Iris hadn't looked at the clock since her last three orgasms. She didn't care to keep track of how much time she had left. All she was concerned with was how great he felt in her destroyed anus. And how good it felt when his stationary cock started thrusting again.

Down the hall Iris' mother Stella was getting a fairly similar treatment. Having a masseur fuck the daylights out of her ass. She screamed and begs for him to fuck her harder as she came from her anal banging.

Her session ended after an hour and a half. After a day on the move with Iris which included a workout she needed to unwind and one of the best ways she did that was getting a massage and then getting fucked like a bitch in heat. Her asshole would be gaping wide open and oozing cum. And today was the same. After she was fucked she cleaned up and made her way back to the front desk on weak legs. April smiled as she saw her knowing how much Stella enjoyed her time.

"Enjoy your massage Stella."

"Of course, as usual. Where's Iris?"

"Oh, she's still in."

"Really, still?"

"Yes. She's still set to be in for..."

April gives her computer screen a quick look.

"Almost another half hour. That's what you said."

"...I'm not following."

"When I asked if it was the usual. You said yes. An hour and a half for you and two for your partner..."

As the cog wheels begin to spin in the back of her mind, Stella realises what she'd gotten her daughter into.

"I was a little surprised to see you brought your daughter and that you weren't here with your sister. But isn't that what you wanted?"

"Shit..."

The two women race down the hall. Stella is the first to the door and opens it and sees her daughter riding her masseur. His dick slamming into her ass. Her eyes are stunned by the sight of it. But then her mind began to notice how well she was doing. April stops by her side and gets an eyeful too. But neither Iris or the man she's fucking had noticed them watching.

"I'm cumming! I'm cumming!"

Iris flips her long locks back. Wavy strands of her matted reddish gold hair clinging to her neck, chest & back covered in sweat. She thrusts her hips down as she begins cumming again. Her partner thrusts up as she sprays him with her cum again. A more powerful geyser than the first explodes from her pussy and she stops and shivers. Her head drops down as she holds onto his forearms while he continues to thrust into her. He's about to cum as well. He pulls out of her gaping ass and a torrent of hot cum pours out of her. A total of four loads deposited into her ass escape as he shoots another, this one landing between her spread ass. His cum glazes over her once tight hole. But the contents of her ass continues to spill out over his dick and balls. And then he's back inside as the two get right back into the rhythm of fucking.

April looks as if she's seen a ghost at how well this child is handling such a big cock. And the same can be said of the girl's mother. Having only realised she'd just paid for her daughter to not only get a massage, but to be fucked like the sex crazed slut she calls her sister for two whole hours. In fear of what they've stumbled onto, the two women look at each other and close the door back.

Without being noticed there's no reason to get involved and make their presence known. Especially since they might have to explain why in the few minutes they watched Iris getting fucked did they start touching themselves. Seeing her in action made them both horny as all hell.

Stella steps back into the lobby and watches the clock constantly thinking of Iris taking the man's dick into her ass. And more so how much cum was leaving her asshole. She knew Lucy loved getting fucked. Even more than she did which is why she'd alway have the extra half hour. Stella would wait here for her to be done. But somehow knowing it was her daughter in there made the 30 minutes last even longer. She'd also gotten a few juicy details. She would occasionally spill a few details. How she would get taken by her masseur. How he'd fuck her ass open and cum deep inside her ass. How he would fill her up endlessly with cum. And how much she loved cum all over her. And now Iris would be getting the same. Lucy was an anal slut and so was her baby girl. The only thing that helped ease the tension was looking over and seeing April try to hide the fact that she was touching herself behind her desk. It was a bit funny. Had she not been in shock she might have laughed.

She had watched just as much of Iris getting fucked in the ass to make her wet. And as much as she didn't want to think of her daughter having sex. The bitter irony was the sight of it turned her on. Everytime she closed her eyes she saw her baby getting fucked. Climaxing as cum poured out of her and her ass was covered in the man's load. She only hoped her daughter could forgive her for making this day memorable for reasons she never expected. She'd paid to get her daughter fucked and she was turned on by it no less. But she didn't touch herself, as much as she wanted to. Iris' words, her deceleration of her cumming was so hot to her. When she felt her hand creep towards her crotch she stood up. The clock mercifully showed that the time was almost up. If she had to wait any longer she would be like April and fingering her wet slit until she came.

Stella made her way back to the front desk. April started by her coming forward. She fixes her hair and pulls her finger form her wet sex.

"...Are they almost done yet."

April looks at her monitor and goes to press a few keys. She stops once she gets a glimpse of her dripping fingers. Stella can see just how wet she was from her fingers. As discreetly as she can she slides her fingers into her mouth to suckle her juices off while hitting a few keyboard keys with her other hand. An image of the room Iris is in pops up and her face lights up again.

"Oh..."

"Still?"

"...Well, they are almost done."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not really supposed to..."

"Please April, it's me."

April sighs and turns the monitor to Stella. She leans over the desk to look at the screen and sees the two are indeed almost done. Iris is on her knees in front of him and he's jerking off. Stella and April watch on as the man drenches the pre-teen's face in a fresh batch of cum. Stella turns away and starts to shamble her way down the hallway. April however can't fight the urge and strat to masturbate with as little discretion as possible now that she's alone. She's tried to hide it for too long now and it's only made it worse.

Stella stops at the door and gives it a soft knock. She's afraid of what she'll see in person as opposed to through a security camera. The door opens and the masseur is standing there. He gives her a smile and she gives him the courtesy of smiling back. She moves to the side as he leaves. Inside Iris has her back turned to her.

"Baby?"

Iris turns around, her face still drenched in semen. White lines covering her adorable smiling face and several streaks going through her hair.

"Hi mom."

"Are you okay?"

"Hmmm huh. Great."

"Oh. Really."

"Yeah."

"So you enjoyed your massage."

"It was super fun. My masseur was really nice and gentle since it was my first time."

Iris casually continues wiping up the sweat & cum covering her from head to toe. The room air is thick, sex fills every corner of it as she walks in. Even more so than when she walked out of her room.

"I am so sorry."

"For what?"

"I completely forgot. You see when I come here with your aunt. We like to get a special kind of massage."

"What kind of special."

"Like what you did."

"Oh, you mean sex?"

"Yes. And, we do it often. So we call it the usual. Like when you order things at a diner or restaurant. And this time, I came... you were here with me. And not your aunt."

"So massages don't have sex."

"These ones do. Some of them, if that's what you ask for"

"But when you and daddy massage each other you usually have sex."

"That's a different kind of massage. We do that at home."

"So does dad have sex with these massages."

"Yes. We both do. It's called a couples massage."

"And you both get to have sex with a guy."

"No. I have sex with a guy, a masseur and your dad gets a masseuse ."

"Oh, okay. And Aunt Lucy has a guy too."

"Yeah. What do you think?"

"Massages and sex are messy..."

Stella pauses for a moment but cracks a smile and chuckles as her daughter goes back to wiping up all of the cum from her face.

"But it's fun."

"So you did enjoy it."

"It was the best. When he started he rubbed the oiled on me. Then he started to rub my vagina and it started to feel really good. But then he went inside... and it was even better... Amazing. And then everything kind of went blank... That was the best part. And then he did the same in my butt. And it just kept getting better.

The level of enthusiasm is refreshing to Stella who was afraid she may have broken her little girl. But it was quite the opposite.

"Are we coming back soon?"

"...You want to come back?"

Iris nods with a toothy grin.

"It's messy but before then it's just super."

"That's pretty much the jist of it baby."

Stella walks over and gives her naked daughter a hug.

"We can come back anytime you want."

"Yes!"

Iris hugs her back and she's taken by surprise by how strong her daughter squeezes her.

"Oh, but there's something else."

"What is it?"

"Can we still go and get some ice cream?"

"You're not tired?"

"A little. A lot after everything goes fuzzy. And that happened a lot. But after I feel fine."

Stella laughs and gives Iris a kiss on her forehead.

"Of course we can go get some ice cream. And we'll get some for your father. It might help ease the blow when I tell him what happened. I might even blow him a few times."

"What does blow mean? Is it like sex?"

"It's kind of like sex. But with your mouth."

"He used his mouth."

"On you?"

Iris nods.

"How was it?"

This time Iris doesn't give a word answer. But the growing smile on her face tells the story. It's the biggest smile she's ever seen on her daughter. Stella can get an idea by how good it was by how big that grin is.

"Okay little missy... Get dressed so we can go."

"Okay."

Stella gives her forehead another kiss. Then she notices a streak of cum going through her hair and wipes it up. iris looks up at the strand hanging from her finger.

"I should kill my sister."

Iris stands up on her toes to take her mother's finger in her mouth and licks the cum from her finger. Stella is speechless and Iris gives her another grin. She playfully slaps her daughter on her backside to get her to hurry up.

"Don't get cute."

"I get it from you."

"...Fair enough."

"Do you think dad'll be mad?"

"...I think he might be a little more impressed that you took an eight inch dick in your butt your first time. At least until you bring home your first boyfriend."

Iris gets dressed and the two head for the front door. April is finishing up at her desk. Her screams making it down the hall. She orgasms as the mother and daughter stop at the desk. When she sees them she jumps back and fixes her outfit.

"Stella."

"April. We're leaving."

"Bye April."

"Bye."

"Do you think we can get a whole family thing going."

Ummm, yes. We, we were actually having family sessions. They aren't as common as couples. And there arent any discounts as of now"

"That's okay. Because, Iris is going to be joining up from now on."

"Oh... oh, okay. I'll send you the details and we can go over them."

"Thanks April, you're a lifesaver."

Stella takes Iris by the hand and the two walk to the front door. The daughter looks back and gives the young woman a wave goodbye which she gives in return. Her juices trickling down her palm and forearm. The thought of seeing Iris again getting fucked as she had been before meant she had to touch herself again. Seeing the girl getting pounded and taking a face full of cum was the hottest thing she had ever seen from all of the individuals and couples that came here. April starts to suck on her fingers as she spreads her legs and gets ready to touch herself again watching Iris & Stella's asses leave as they walk to their car.


End file.
